X-ray devices have utilized electron emitter devices, such as field emitter arrays, to generate x-rays. Each field emitter array is coupled to an electrical control line that extends through the vacuum enclosure wherein a voltage signal applied over the control line induces the field emitter array to emit electrons. The emitted electrons are thereafter utilized to generate x-rays. Accordingly, because the x-ray device can utilize thousands of field emitter arrays having thousands of electrical control lines, a problem exists in routing the electrical control lines through apertures in a wall of the vacuum enclosure and providing a vacuum seal around each control line.
Thus, there is a need for an electron emitter assembly that eliminates the need for routing electrical control lines through a wall of a vacuum enclosure to provide signals for inducing electron emitter assembly to emit electrons.